1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the elimination of marine fouling of marine mechanisms and more particularly to the elimination of marine fouling of underwater fluid distribution emission systems and thus maintaining and prolonging the functional life of such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of underwater marine underwater fluid emission systems have been in use for many years. The fluid bubbles are usually emitted through small openings in metal or plastic type pipes and placed where needed in an underwater system. Air underwater emission systems are one of the more routinely used systems for aeration, fluid distribution, etc. Any such system initially is extremely efficient. However, such a system tends to foul or become encrusted upon exposure to a water environment, and particularly so upon exposure to a seawater environment. Such fouling or encrustation by the growing organisms results in drastic reduction in the volume rate of fluid emission by the system.
Certain polymer toxicant formulations that are useful in such application are well known as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,166,111 and 4,228,614 issued to Nathan F. Cardarelli. It is also well known to impregnate various types of polymers for subsequent use as an elastomeric coating or impregnation of a rope, strand or core as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,530 issued to Robert Edward Campbell. Applicants have now made a true improvement in this art area, wherein plastic materials containing an antifoulant are specifically designed and used for molding of underwater fluid emitters for use in the elimination of marine fouling of underwater emission systems.